Bleach One shots
by OptionalPrincess
Summary: This will be some one shots about bleach.
1. tidying up

**So this is one of my many one shots (I don't have many)**

* * *

"Rukia!"

"..."

"Rukia!, Listen to me!"

"... Yup"

I watched as my brother and adopted sister fought. They always did. This one was about Rukia's bedroom, it a mess and that's the truth. It isn't really bad like something exploded in there. But it isn't clean to Shiro's standered.

"Just clean your room, Rukia" I sighed when i had enough of Shiro shouting her name.

"But Ichi!~" Rukia used her childish voice, but she knows that i gets her no where. "...Fine" Rukia shuffled of to her bedroom.

"Ichi! Why does she listen to you and not me!" Shiro shouted at me annoyed that i had managed to get Rukia to do something.

"'Cause i asked politely" I replied smugly.

"... Shut up" Shiro huffed and flopped onto he couch.

A few minutes later Rukia came back listening too music from her phone. "

Did you tidy up your room?" I asked. "Yeah, you can go check" she said as she sat down next to me.

Shiro shot up and rushed of to her bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a pleased grin on his face. "

Thank you" He hugged Rukia and sat on the couch opposite.

"What ever"

* * *

**So you like? Please tell me RxR**

**~Optional :3**


	2. How they met

**So this another one shot, enjoy~**

* * *

"OK, here we are" Ichigo got out the car followed by Rukia. Ichigo went to the door behind his and took out his daughter, Sachiko.

Sachiko ((sachi) happiness and (ko) child) Is 3 years old. She has bright orange hair, with a black streak down the left side, that goes down to her waist. Her left eye is a bright purple while her right is a choco brown. Sachiko is a bright and happy child that cries easily.

"Papa, dhy are de here?" Sachiko said, she still can't pronounce her w's.

"It's a reunion with friends and family, Sachiko" Ichigo smiled at his daughter and picked her up.

She is wearing a pink frilly dress that had a small belt, the buckle is a skull with heart shaped eyes, around her waist. On her feet she has small pink shoes. Her long orange hair is tied up, by black bows, on each side of her head.

"Friends and... family?" Sachiko gave her father a confused look.

Rukia chuckled "Yeah, Sachiko, friends and family. You'll meet your aunties and grandfathers"

Sachiko giggled and clapped her hands making her parents smile. They approached the door of the huge mansion, supposedly belonging to Grimmjow and Nel, and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened to a smiling Nel.

"Itsygo! Rukia! Yay you guys turned up" Nel giggled at the annoyed look she got from Ichigo.

"Its Ichigo, I-chi-go, ok?" Ichigo growled.

Rukia sighed "Nice to see you two Nel"

"Oh! Is this your lovely daughter?" Nel asked smiling at Sachiko who gripped her father tighter. "Hi"

"Hello" Sachiko whispered berrying her head in her father neck to hid from the weird woman.

"Come on, Sachiko, don't be shy" Ichigo said placing Sachiko on the ground.

As soon as Sachiko feet touched the ground she was hugged, but not by Nel. Surprisingly.

"Ah! Kaspar!" Nel gasped and peeled the small boy of Sachiko "Sorry about him he like hugging new people, or everyone"

"Like you?" Ichigo said and kind of hid behind Rukia, which was hard due to her size, when he received a glare.

"This is Kaspar, he is 3 and turning 4 on the 20th of December" Nel said while stilling giving Ichigo a mini glare.

Kaspar has shoulder length wavy turquoise hair, his fringe kind of hid part of his right eye. His eyes are a brownish colour and his eyelashes are a dark blue nearly black. Kaspar is a happy child but can be very stubborn when he want's to.

"Oh really? Sachiko is three and turning 4 on New year" Rukia said.

"Oh wow that's amazing!" Nel said staring a Sachiko.

Kaspar is wearing a pair of black trousers with a black belt, the buckle is the number 6. The shirt he's wearing is black and he has a kids black tie around his neck. He was in a pair of black trainers.

"Are you guys coming in or planing on staying outside?" Came a gruff voice from behind Nel.

"Daddy!" Kaspar squealed as a pair of hands lifted him up. Ichigo, Rukia, Sachiko and Nel looked up to see Grimmjow holding Kaspar.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo greeted.

"Kurosaki" Grimmjow greeted back.

"Come everyone lets go inside" Nel said cheerily while taking Kasper from Grimmjow and setting him on the ground. "Kasper take Sachiko to meet the other kids, if that ok with you, Itsygo?"

Ichigo growled but agreed. Kaspar pulled Sachiko over to the other kids. There were a few but only three came over. Two pale kids approached them. One was a girl who had long orange hair, darker than Sachiko, with big green eye. The girl was more happy looking than the boy who had short scruffy black hair and droopy looking grey eyes.

"Dis is Kiorra"Kasper motioned towards the girl "And dat's Ryuunosuke" He motioned towards the boy. "there twins"

The twins said hi and went back to there game. Another girl came over.

She had green eyes and short hair that just touched her shoulders. She had glasses with a black frame.

"Dis is Shiori" Kaspar said. Shiori didn't seem to like Sachiko and the same goes for Sachiko.

~With the adults~

"Guys! Itsygo and Rukia are hear" Nel shouted to the group of adults.

They all turned to the approaching group and greeted them. Isshin was one to speak. "And where is my lovely granddaughter?" He asked while looking around them.

"Yeah, i would love to me her" Karin said from behind him.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed and called his daughter over.

"Coming daddy" Sachiko called and ran to her fathers outstretched arms. Ichigo scooped his daughter into his arms and lifted her up. "Guys this is my daughter, Sachiko, Sachiko this is my family"

Ichigo introduced everyone and they all shared there love for his daughter saying how sweet she was and how cute she was.

"Daddy? Dhy is he staring at me?" Sachiko whispered in her fathers ear while looking at Byakuya worriedly.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya and sighed."What are you staring at Byakuya?"

"..." Byakuya didn't reply just stared.

"Ok, Jeez" Ichigo mumbled.

~A few moments later~

"We have something really important to tell you guys, Itsygo and Rukia" Nell giggled.

"I thought we where gonna surprise them?" Uryuu asked while holding his wife Nemu.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"We are all moving to karakura with you, not in the same house obviously, So our kids can grow up together" Nel babbled "Grimm and Me, Uryuu and Nemu and Ulquiorra and Orihime"

"R-really?" Ichigo stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"No we just said that for yer reaction" Grimmjow replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Nice" Ichigo said voice void of any emotion.

The rest of the night went great, a few fights here an there but everyone caught up with each other and the kids seemed to like each other kinda.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think~**

**~Optional :3**


	3. New Friend pt1

"Kuchiki-san!~" Orihime called out as her old friend walked through the crowd towards her.  
"Hey, Orihime" Rukia greeted her old friend and hugged, well more of her being squished by Orihime's big... ehm.  
"How have you been?" Orihime asked Rukia as she lead her through the crowd.  
"Fine, yourself?" They kept up their conversation as they worked their way to the roof of the school.  
"Oh~! Rukia~ Your back~" Keigo cried as they walked onto the roof.  
"Oh! Nice to see you all again" Rukia used her cute voice to greet them as usual. "Hm? where's Ichigo?"  
Everyone went quite and all turned their heads to look over the school ground. Rukia gave them all a confused look before going to the fence and looking over. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
Down on the grass under the shade of a tree was Ichigo lying on another girls lap. He was on his side, his back turned to the school, he had his legs pulled up to his chest and was hugging his chest, Ichigo looked like he was fast asleep, though she couldn't see his eyes. The girl had long blue hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, Rukia guessed that she was taller than her, the girl was reading a book while also stroking Ichigo's hair.  
"Who... Is she?" Rukia asked turning away to face the others.  
"Mai Mori" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.  
"She's a child hood friend, before Tatsuki-chan" Orihime added hugging Rukia "Sorry, but he's completely ignoring us, im not sure what he will do when he see's you"  
"Where was he this morning?" Rukia asked. "There were two empty seats..."  
"He had rehearsal with Mori-san this morning they're doing an performance together at the school concert next week on Friday" Orihime answered.  
"Oh.. and one more thing... he's not ignoring us... He has completely forgotten us... entirely..." Uryuu added, sympathy clear in his voice.  
"How..." Rukia whispered as her eyes opened wide.  
"I guess we have to tell you everything then... wont we?" Keigo whispered as he took a seat next to Chad."Come, sit, Rukia"  
Rukia sat down with Orihime at her side.  
"Now lets start from the beginning... shall we?"  
*A week after Rukia left~  
"Gooood Mooorning Ichiigooo~" Isshin came flying through the window at his son but was kicked to the side.  
"Whats wrong with you old man!?" Ichigo shouted at his father who was lying in a mess by his wardrobe.  
"Your... reflexes are good... my son" Isshin croaked out from his position on the floor.  
"Onii-chan~ Otasan~ Breakfast" Yuzu called up the stairs.  
"Coming my dear Yuzu" Isshin called back as he bounded down the stairs as if nothing happened.  
Ichigo sighed at his fathers antics and got ready for the day. It was Sunday and he was planning on going out for a walk for some fresh air.  
He walked down the stairs, he ruffled Karin's and chuckled as she batted him away, he sat down in time for Yuzu to serve up the breakfast.  
"Ichi-nii, what are you doing today?" Karin asked her older brother, she waited until he finished his mouthful.  
"I thought on going to the park for a walk, you?" He answered then filled his mouth with food again.  
"I am practicing footballs with my friends" Karin answered.  
The family continued their normal routine.  
A few hours later saw Ichigo waking through the park by himself. he sat down on a bench opposite some kids playing in the park. He giggled as one of the kids nearly fell over but caught himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze. It was nice to finally relax and enjoy himself without being worried about hollows or Aizen attacking and harming some one. He nearly fell asleep when a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Um... Would you mind if i sat next to you?" It was female, it also sounded familiar.  
"Huh...?" Ichigo opened to only be blinded by a shocking blue.  
"Could i please sit next to... Wait... Ichigo?" The voice said again... That voice.  
"Mai?!" Ichigo jumped and blinked a few times.  
There standing in front of him was a tall girl with long blue hair that was tied in a loose plait that was swung over one shoulder. She had Matching blue eyes. She was in a white, sleeveless dress that ended at her knees. On her feet were a pair of dainty lace up shoes. When he stood up their heights matched perfectly, so they were looking straight into to each others eyes.  
"M-Mai?" Ichigo walked closer and tried to look deeper into her eyes to find the answer to his question.  
"Y-Yes... Ichi-chan... Its me" Mai said and touched Ichigos cheek.  
Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he pulled Mai into his chest and hugged her tightly.  
"My... My little Coyote... Mai" Ichigo sobbed into Mai's shoulder as she stroked his hair.  
"Why are you crying my brave strawberry... Ichigo" Mai whispered nearly crying herself.  
"I-I missed you so much... I was so worr-worried" Ichigo whispered into Mai's shoulder.  
Ichigo pulled his head away from Mai's shoulder to look into he eyes, tears still streaming down his face. Mai made a small smile and place her hand onto Ichigo's check. Ichigo nuzzled into the touch and let more tears fall.  
"You know..." Mai started with a cheeky grin on her face. "Big boys don't cry" Mai giggled and poke Ichigo's stomach.  
Ichigo gasped and pouted at Mai. He wiped away his tears with the cuff of his sleeve and, with his hand over one eye, grinned at his old friend.  
"Thats better, now how about we go get some ice cream, yeah? I was just on my way, but i wouldn't mind company if your not busy" Mai said and wiped away a stray tear.  
"Yeah..." Ichig0 whispered and hugged Mai as they started forward.  
Mai sighed and stroked Ichigo's hair, his head was on her shoulder again, before looking forward and kept walking.  
*Not so far away*  
"so... that's Mai, huh?" Uryuu said as the group watched Ichigo and Mai walk out the park.  
"I'd never thought i would have seen him cry like that before" Orihime said.  
Chad nodded and Tatsuki sighed.  
"Mai was his best friend before either me or chad came along. They had know each other since they were born, their mothers were best friends you see. Mai suddenly disappeared the day after Ichigo's mum died." Tatsuki looked at the floor with a small smile on her face. "She was really close to him. When they were five, every time i saw them at the park, they wouldn't be playing like the other kids, you see Mai was intelligent she also needed glasses, Mai would be reading and Ichigo would be asleep on her lap."  
"They must have been really close, but... how come he didn't shout at her for just leaving at such at time?" Uryuu asked.  
"She means way to much to him for that" Tatsuki giggled then sighed. "Come lets go bowling and let them be"  
"Yay Bowling!" Keigo, who had stayed quite, cheered.  
"Your way to excited" Mizurio, who was texting on his phone, commented on his friends behavior.  
*A month after*  
Yuzu, Karin, Isshin and Ichigo are heading home in their car from their holiday in a hotel.  
"Oh~ I am going to miss that hotel~" Isshin whined from the driving.  
"I bet the staff won't miss you" Karin mumbled fro the back.  
"Oh! Karin you broke my heart" Isshin whined.  
"Be quite" Ichigo ordered and Isshin and Karin fell silent.  
a few minutes later Ichigo shouted "Dad! Look out!"  
There was a huge crash then everything went dark.  
*a couple weeks later*  
"Ichigo?" Mai called out to Ichigo.  
"Nn.. who?"Ichigo tried to force his eyes open.  
"Will he be alright?" A man with bright blue hair entered the room.  
"Yeah, i just hope he didn't lose to much of his memory, Grimmjow" Mai said and looked back at Ichigo who was now looking straight at her.  
"Who?" Ichigo said again hoping to get an answer.  
"Hey, Ichi, Im Mai, Do you remember anything at all?" Mai said and took hold of Ichigo's hand.  
Ichigo shook his head and tighten his grip on Mai's hand. "Nothing except this huge crash and a blinding, white light... Family... My family!" Ichigo shot up but immediately regretted it.  
"I-Ichigo! Please don't move!" Mai instantly shot up and gently pushed Ichigo back to lying down.  
"My... Family... H-How are they?"Ichigo looked at Mai who was looking at her lap "M-Mai.. Are t-they?" Mai didn't respond "N-No... Please... No"  
"I'm so sorry... i will stay this time" Mai whispered and hugged Ichigo.  
Ichigo hugged her back and let his tears roll down hi cheeks as he buried his head into Mai shoulder. "Please never go again... I won't survive"  
*Urahara's shop*  
"So what will you pick? His saftey and never getting involved in another war or taking the chance of soul society asking for the returned of his powers so he can help?" Urahara asked the teens in front of him.  
Uryuu, Orihime and Chad sat in front of him thinking hard.  
"He's protected us so many times..." Orihime whispered.  
"If he knew he might try to help and get hurt..." Uryuu said.  
"I think this time we should protect him..." Chad said.  
"His saftey!" They all said in union.  
"ok... well yous should all head home" Urahara said getting up.  
"Urahara, what is he regains his memory" Uryuu said also getting up.  
"Do not worry, i have that all under control" Urahara said bringing his fan up to his mouth.  
They all said there good byes and left.  
~With Ichigo, Mai & Grimmjow~  
"So... This is Las Noches Manor?" Ichigo said.  
He had left the hospital today and Mai had offered for him to stay with her, Grimmjow and there 'family'. He had agreed and sold the Kurosaki clinic which had been handed to him. So here they are Ichigo only had two suitcases, one filled with clothes and the other filled with book and other things he might need.  
"Are you sure about this, Mai? Im mean, i don't want to be any trouble" Ichigo asked Mai who just smiled at him and dragged him into the huge house.  
"We're home and i bought our new brother~" Mai called as we entered the house. There was a squeal then Ichigo was tackled to the ground.  
Ichigo blinked a few time before looking at his attacker. She was a busty woman with big grey eyes, she had long wavy teal hair, there was a scar running from her forehead to the bridge of her nose. She also has a pink mark running over her nose and under her eyes.  
"Hi!My names Nel!" She hugged him tighter. "You must be Itsygo"  
"C-could... you...let go" Ichigo panted losing his breath.  
"Oh sorry" Nell got of Ichigo and helped him up.  
"Grimmjow can you show Ichigo his room? Ill make tea" Mai said before heading to the kitchen.  
Grimmjow huffed then grabbed Ichigo's stuff and began to walk.


End file.
